


【血精灵DH x 血精灵圣骑士】邪能治疗

by YourMajestyFox



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Blood Elves, Demon Hunters, Fel Energy, M/M, Rough Sex, magic addiction
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMajestyFox/pseuds/YourMajestyFox
Summary: 血精灵突然魔瘾发作，而面前的恶魔猎手恰好是完美的魔法来源。





	【血精灵DH x 血精灵圣骑士】邪能治疗

“你也来悼念你的爱人吗？”艾克赛尔盯着地面上一座毫不起眼的墓碑，对着空无一人的空气蓦地说道。

“也？”恶魔猎手从阴影中现出身形来，裸露上身的魔能纹路在黑暗中闪烁着幽绿色的光，映在圣骑士青蓝色的眼底。

艾克赛尔低下身子，将手中一束金黄色雏菊轻轻放在墓碑旁，“艾利奥，死在天灾手里。”

“她们也是，”恶魔猎手仔细抚过一旁墓碑上的刻字，“她还只有8岁，我的小天使。”

艾克赛尔没有接话，两个精灵只是静默地站着，银月城郊年久失修的魔法路灯在他们身后忽明忽暗地闪烁。微风吹起恶魔猎手高束脑后的浅金色长发，他习惯性地微微侧过头，抬起手指将一束不听话的头发别到耳后，开口打破了沉寂，“你叫什么？”

艾克赛尔的泪水几乎瞬间就要涌出来。多少年前，艾利奥也是这样歪着头问他的名字，也是这样一头漂亮的金发，也喜欢用细长白皙的手指捻起额前的发丝。疯狂翻涌的思念猛地击中他的胸口，难以明状的疼痛令他一阵眩晕。

恶魔猎手伸手揽住他的肩膀，皱起眉头，“如今的血精灵，已经这么孱弱不堪了？一阵风就要吹倒。”

邪能的味道。艾克赛尔挣扎着站稳，恶魔猎手的体温高得出奇，隔着轻薄衬衣仍能感到他微烫的手心。邪能的味道。这句话再次出现在艾克赛尔脑海中，他不是很清楚为什么，却像是为了确认他的感官一般，扭过头埋进恶魔猎手的怀中，深深地吸了口气。

啊……邪能的味道。

艾克赛尔抬起头，仰视着面前比他高大不少的恶魔猎手，眼中闪烁的光芒忽地转绿。

恶魔猎手同样蹙眉盯着他，双眼在黑色眼罩下燃烧着绿色火焰。他看不到他的脸，恶魔视觉带给他的只有隐约的轮廓。但直觉告诉他面前的血精灵像是哪里改变了，让他本能地警觉起来。

艾克赛尔走前一步，眯眼望着恶魔猎手头上弯曲的犄角。他仍在疑惑与挣扎，但很快，魔法、能量，成了他的大脑能抓住的最后两个词语。刚刚意识到魔瘾不久的他完全无法控制自己对魔法的渴求，突如其来又汹涌无比的欲望瞬间夺去他的理智，他需要魔能水晶、法力浮龙，随便什么都好，只要能够让他抽取足够多的魔法。他再次前进一步，闭上眼，几乎贴上对方的鼻尖。啊，是了，恶魔猎手，邪能……

恶魔猎手站在原地，没有任何动作。面前血精灵的气息窜入他敏锐的鼻子，那不是危险，更像是急促的挑逗。他知道魔瘾这东西，也明白了此时的境况。他扬起嘴角，沙哑低沉的嗓音传进艾克赛尔恍惚的脑海中，“小血精灵，你想要的，我可以给你。”

话音刚落，艾克赛尔抬起一只手放到恶魔猎手布满魔能纹路的滚烫胸口上，绿色迷雾样的能量瞬间被引导出来，源源不断地顺着指尖流入体内。他只觉得一阵狂喜，一种说不清的满足与安全感，像是被无穷无尽的魔法能量包裹着，不再饥渴不再痛苦，只有永恒的幸福与快乐。艾克赛尔从未通过魔能水晶或是别的什么体验过如此的感受，他意识到自己抽取的不仅仅是邪能，还有恶魔猎手自身的魔力，带着一丝偏执与躁动，一起涌进自己的身体之中。

而恶魔猎手只是沉默地任由对方汲取魔法，这感觉对他而言并不怎么好受。力量仿佛被一点点抽走，虽然没什么实际影响，却莫名地焦躁不安，胸口与艾克赛尔手掌连接的地方，也像是燃烧着一团火焰。

艾克赛尔仍在不断地抽取恶魔猎手体内的邪能，这太美味了，完全无法停下。过多的能量淹没了艾克赛尔的感官，恍惚间眼前的恶魔猎手变成了他日夜思念的那个同样有着金色长发的游侠，他的手抵在他结实的胸口上，缓缓向下滑去。他踮脚抱起他的头，咬上他鲜红的唇，一遍遍重复着他最爱的名字，“艾利奥，艾利奥……”

恶魔猎手的呼吸愈加粗重，体内邪能被抽走的空虚感渐渐袭来，艾克赛尔不安分的手指沿着自己腹部划过的地方像是着了火一样，与温热黏腻的啄吻一起撩动着他本就狂躁不已的心绪。于是，他猛地将艾克赛尔推到身后不远处的树干上，锋利的尖牙反咬回去，血丝沾上彼此的唇角，又被艾克赛尔伸出舌尖仔细舔掉。

艾克赛尔的一只手已经游走到恶魔猎手的下腹，吸入过多邪能的他早已经失去思考的能力，任凭本能驱使着寻求快乐。他抬起另一只手箍住恶魔猎手的后脑，一边呢喃心爱之人的名字，一边疯狂亲吻面前蒙眼的精灵。恶魔猎手烦躁极了，魔力还在一点点流失，下腹的欲望硬生生被撩起，而贪婪的圣骑士依旧没有要停止抽魔的意思。他索性一把抓起艾克赛尔的手，强迫他停止手上的动作，用力一推，比他身型纤细许多的圣骑士便一下子仰面跌落进草丛中。

艾克赛尔的大脑还没反应过来发生了什么，本能就让他手脚并用地爬到恶魔猎手的身前，扯下面前轻薄的皮制紧身裤，将弹出来的滚烫硬物送进了自己口中。恶魔猎手闷哼一声，突如其来的快感沿着脊柱窜上大脑，他抓起艾克赛尔的一头长发，随着他吞吐的节奏用力挺腰，撞得艾克赛尔一阵阵干呕，眼泪也打湿了金色的睫毛。终于，恶魔猎手放开他退了出去，艾克赛尔咳了几声之后突然再次被推倒在地，迷茫的亮绿色眼珠看着恶魔猎手迅速褪下他的裤子，伸出手指沾上他已经挺立起来的下体流出的黏腻液体，接着直直捅进了他的后穴之中。

艾克赛尔从未被开发过的身体猛地一震，体内充盈的魔法能量几乎屏蔽了他的痛觉，除了一丝奇怪的异物感外似乎并没有什么不适。他眨了眨眼，伸手一把拽过恶魔猎手头上弯曲的犄角，拉着他再次靠近自己吻了上去。身后被塞入了更多的手指，一下下有节奏地刮蹭着内壁，艾克赛尔昂起头仔细感受着身体内部的细微变化，直到恶魔猎手的手腕一扭，突然一股洪水般凶猛的快感冲向他的大脑，让他忍不住大声叫了出来。

恶魔猎手的耐心显然已经到了尽头，身下的精灵意料之外的性感撩人，他的脑中几乎只剩下一个念头，那就是征服他，将他压在身下，让他为自己而臣服。他抽出手指，塞进艾克赛尔的口中搅动着，直到手指被对方溢出嘴角的津液完全打湿，便用来胡乱润滑了自己的欲望，接着一口气顶进了艾克赛尔的后穴深处。

艾克赛尔倒抽一口冷气，尽管血液中充盈的魔能已经让他的痛感大大降低，身体被劈开一般的痛楚还是让他瞬间冒了一身冷汗。好在同是魔能的作用，疼痛来的快去得也快，恶魔猎手毫无怜惜与停顿的抽插夹杂着说不清的瘙痒感，惹得艾克赛尔断断续续地呻吟起来。尽管无法思考，但感官却敏锐极了，体内的硬物烫得惊人，每一次与肠壁的摩擦都像是着了火一样，瘙痒很快变成了无可阻挡的快感，一波又一波地沿着脊柱涌向混沌无比的大脑。

恶魔猎手并不在乎艾克赛尔的反应，只觉得紧致的甬道也让他舒服极了，于是更加快速地抽送着，索性折起身下精灵的一条腿，用力向下捅去。艾克赛尔再次猛地仰起头大声叫喊起来，太深了，又被顶到了某个奇怪的地方，奇异的强烈快感令他的身子一阵震颤，身体在高涨的欲望本能中叫嚣着想要更多。艾克赛尔弓起身子，紧紧扣住恶魔猎手布满魔能纹身的后背，几乎要抓出血来。

而恶魔猎手感受到包裹自己的内壁甚至变得更加紧致，随着他撞击的节奏一下一下收缩着，精灵的叫声也一声比一声急促高亢。他勾起嘴角，舌尖舔过自己干涸的嘴唇，突然低头咬住身下精灵的肩头。紧接着“唰啦”一声，一双深紫色的恶魔翅膀猛地从身后展开，遮蔽了艾克赛尔眼前的一整片天空。果然，艾克赛尔像个被猎手捕杀的猎物一般猛地挣扎起来，却被恶魔猎手死死按住，同时后穴深处的敏感点被更加快速准确地撞击着，他的喊声几乎都变了调，身体随着一声尖叫剧烈抖动了几下，一股浓稠的白色黏液溅了彼此一身。

恶魔猎手似乎不为所动，拍打着巨大的恶魔翅膀，松开牙齿将高潮后瘫软下来的精灵翻了个身，面朝下继续死死按着他疯狂抽送自己滚烫的阴茎。艾克赛尔完全没有喘息的时间，汹涌的快感再次淹没了他，眼泪不知为何涌了出来，呻吟声抑制不住地溢出嘴边，紧接着他的身子又是一阵痉挛，下体再次汩汩地流出些许精液。接连两次从未体验过的猛烈高潮已经让艾克赛尔精疲力竭，他大口大口喘着气，然而恶魔猎手只是休息了一小会儿，便又开始顶弄身下精灵的肠壁深处。

艾克赛尔再次尖叫起来，似乎是魔瘾的副作用，他的身体敏感极了，在连续高潮过后仍然迅速地兴奋起来，本能地迎合着恶魔猎手在自己体内的撞击。然而艾克赛尔已经快无法承受，他几乎崩溃地求饶，恶魔猎手却丝毫没有想过要放过他。一次又一次狠狠碾过肠道深处的腺体，一次又一次疯狂快速的冲刺，直到最后血精灵圣骑士已经发不出声音，一片狼藉的下体也已经吐不出任何液体，只是一动不动地伏倒在草地上，棱角分明的白净脸蛋上全是泪痕，竟然直接昏了过去。

————

第二天清晨，艾克赛尔从银月城郊的陌生旅店醒来，浑身上下像是被战争机器碾过一般。他在召唤圣光的治愈之力后终于好了那么一点，却死活想不起来昨天晚上发生了什么。到墓园祭奠艾利奥之后的记忆像是被人删除了似的，一丁点儿印象都没有。艾克赛尔越是想回忆起昨天的事，头疼得越像是头骨都要裂开一样。他实在是难受得要命，用了希尔维亚送给他的一块珍贵的炉石，径直传送到了法师的家里。正在阳台上发呆的魔导师感受到魔法波动，已经提前等在了壁炉前，但看到传送过来就跌落在地上的艾克赛尔还是吓了她一跳。

“艾克！你怎么了？”她走上前扶起艾克赛尔，被他滚烫的皮肤温度又吓了一跳，于是她拖着他坐在自己床上，撩开额前的金发试了试温度，接着便大吼大叫起来，“你怎么烧成这样！？该死，我得找牧师来……”

艾克赛尔拽住希尔维亚的手轻轻摇了摇头，“不用叫牧师，我自己就可以。”说着他抬起头睁开眼睛，给了法师一个疲惫的微笑。

然而希尔维亚怔住了。先是愤怒，再是震惊，最后是诡异的冷笑，“哈，是不用找牧师了，你这是魔法疾病。”

艾克赛尔一脸不解，于是希尔维亚转身抄起梳妆台上的一面镜子，横在他的眼前，“你自己看吧。”

圣骑士将信将疑地举起镜子，盯着里头的自己愣了半天——他的眼睛，已经从青蓝色完全变成了翡翠色，闪烁着幽绿的光，“呃，我……”

“打住，别说了，我不想知道。”希尔维亚摇摇头，走出房间，“我去准备些治疗邪能中毒的药品。”像是忽然想到了什么，她又折身回来，顺走了床头柜上的几块法力水晶，“话说回来，你以后还是悠着点儿吧，爽是爽了，你身体受得了吗？”

艾克赛尔扁着嘴耷拉着耳朵，想反驳又不知道怎么开口，反倒是觉得委屈极了。其实他什么都不记得，好像只有身体依稀记得一种满足感，像是魔法带来的，又似乎不大一样。算了——他现在也不想再思考什么，索性仰面躺倒在床上，闭上眼睛继续感受圣光。至于魔瘾什么的，还是早点学会控制为好啊。

————

恶魔猎手在艾克赛尔昏过去没多久后终于退出他的身体，悉数释放在了身下精灵白皙的股瓣上。他仍然揽着艾克赛尔的腰身，喘着粗气恍惚了一会儿，才总算恢复了些理智。他皱了皱眉，摇晃了几下艾克赛尔的肩膀，发现他实在是昏得彻底，便稍微清理了他一塌糊涂的下身，又替他重新穿上了衣服。

恶魔猎手思考了一瞬，施了个法术，变成了一个有着金色长发的普通血精灵。他架起艾克赛尔，缓缓向银月城郊的一家旅店走去。

恶魔猎手将艾克赛尔轻轻放在床上，起身正要离去，昏睡中的圣骑士却突然皱眉挣扎起来，模糊叫喊着，“不…艾利奥…不要…”恶魔猎手转过身来，像是盯着艾克赛尔的脸看了那么一会儿，忽然抬手轻轻拂过他覆上了一层薄汗的额头，“嘘，没事的。”于是解开变身术，一跃而起，消失在打开的窗口之中。

直到最后，他也没能问到圣骑士的名字。

**Author's Note:**

> 毫无逻辑，就是想写个DH play，纹身、恶魔犄角、蹄子、翅膀什么的都太美味了。


End file.
